On est amis, non?
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: Tout le monde peut pardonner l'innocence d'un enfant, mais il y a quand même des limites... OS


**Bonjour ! Un petit OS juste pour le fun (pour quoi d'autre en même temps) sur notre couple préféré ... ... ... Zoro et Kuina ! Enfin... mouais... Bon bref ! Je vous laisse découvrir, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

On est amis, non ?

C'était un jour d'été. Dans le dojo du village de Shimotsuki, les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur pause au soleil. A l'entrée de la maison, une jeune fille noiraude d'une dizaine d'années remettait ses chaussures et courait à l'extérieur.

-Zorooooooooo !

Un peu plus loin, un garçon aux cheveux verts se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il bailla et regarda la jeune fille arriver vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Kuina ?

-Tu viens à la rivière avec moi ce soir ? On pourra s'entraîner !

Le garçon détourna la tête.

-Toi, qui veux t'entraîner avec moi ? Ça c'est trop louche... Je parie que c'est juste pour me prouver que t'es plus forte que moi... Mais je m'en fous, j'ai pas envie de bouger ce soir.

-Tch ! Avoue que c'est juste parce que t'as la trouille de te faire laminer par une fille !

-Quoi ?!

-Ahh... moi qui croyais que tu étais prêt à tout pour me battre... Me serais-je trompée ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je te bats quand je veux !

-Chiche !

-Ok ! Ce soir à 18h, rendez-vous à la rivière, je vais te démolir !

-N'y compte pas trop! On se voit ce soir !

Le garçon grogna une réponse vague tandis que la noiraude retournait déjà en direction du dojo.

Le soir, la fille était déjà là quand le jeune épéiste arriva. Elle était au bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau, son bâton de kendo à la main.

-T'es en retard, commença-t-elle.

-Et alors ?

-C'est impoli de faire attendre une fille, même quand on est un gamin de 8 ans comme toi.

-Depuis quand tu te considères comme une fille ? Et de toute façon je fais ce que je veux.

-Ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que tu t'es perdu en chemin !

-Quoi ?! Pff et pis quoi encore ! Je connais quand même mon village !

-Mouais...

-Bon. On le commence cet entraînement ?

-Ouais !

Les deux enfants prirent leurs bâtons de kendo et se mirent en position. La jeune fille ricana.

-Tu te bats encore avec deux bâtons ? Je croyais que tu avais compris que c'était inutile.

-La ferme, sale faible !

-Moi ? Faible ?

-Ouais !

La fillette esquissa un sourire narquois.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Elle brandit son bâton et sauta sur le garçon, qui se mit immédiatement en garde. Il para le coup, puis riposta tout en poussant des cris d'assaut. La fille para et fit de même. La scène se répéta pendant tout le combat. Au début ils semblaient égaux, mais la noirau ede prenait de plus en plus l'avantage et elle clôtura vite le combat en désarmant son adversaire, qui trébucha et s'étala sur le sol.

-Merde...

-C'est tout ? Moi qui croyais que t'étais entraîné depuis la dernière fois.

-La ferme ! A chaque fois que tu me bats, je m'entraîne encore plus !

-Pff. Entraînement de bac à sable...

-Tch... il t'arrive quoi là ? La Kuina que je connais ne se serais jamais moqué de ma manière de m'entraîner. Et pis la tienne est pas mal non plus ! Ridiculiser un adversaire sous prétexte que c'est pour ton entraînement...

-...

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté et tendis la main. Le vert hésita, puis l'attrapa et se releva.

-Tu vois, je suis toujours Kuina ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Mouais...

Les deux enfants posèrent leurs bâtons et s'assirent côte à côte au bord de la rivière. Un silence profond s'installa entre eux. Enfin, le genre de silence du village de Shimotsuki. Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres et dans l'herbe fraîche de l'été leur caressait les oreilles. Les grillons qui venaient de sortir de la terre au signal du couché de soleil faisaient une cacophonie qui, mélangée, se transformait presque en une douce mélodie. La rivière devant eux s'écoulait doucement, et le bruit de l'eau tranquille avait quelque chose de berçant.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le garçon et rompis le « silence » de la nature.

-Dis, Zoro...

-Hum ?

-Toi et moi on est quoi ? Des amis ou des rivaux ?

-Des ennemis !

-Ben non... Si nous étions des ennemis on ne serait pas là à discuter tranquillement, mais plutôt en train de se battre.

-Ben alors battons-nous !

-T'as vraiment pas encore compris que tu pourras jamais me vaincre ? Sale gamin va.

-Je te rappelle que la différence d'âge entre nous n'est pas si grande que ça.

-Tu rigoles ! J'en suis bientôt à la puberté alors que toi t'es encore un minus !

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la fille qui est plate comme une planche à pain ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, petit chaton fragile ?!

Les deux enfants se lancèrent un regard meurtrier, puis ils détournèrent la tête, chacun de son côté. Au bout de quelques instant, le garçon se retourna à nouveau.

-Et si on disait : des ennemis qui sont devenus des amis rivaux ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

-Hum... nous sommes donc amis...

Le jeune épéiste acquiesça.

Alors que le silence était retombé, la fille, sans un mot, prit les épaules du garçon, le tourna vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le vert écarquilla les yeux, mais ne la repoussa pas. Au bout de quelques secondes, il posa la main sur son torse, la poussa doucement et planta son regard dans le sien.

-P... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Ca te gène ? Il me semble que les grands appellent ça un baiser...

-Ben... je crois qu'un jour un adulte m'a expliqué qu'on fait ça quand on est amoureux... ou un truc du genre, alors...

-Ah bon ? Non je ne crois pas. Une fois, j'ai surpris ma mère faire ça avec un homme que je ne connaissait pas, alors que d'habitude elle ne le fait qu'avec mon père... C'était bizarre, quand elle m'a vu, elle a repousser le monsieur et elle est venue vers moi.

-Et alors ?

-Ben elle avait l'air un peu stressée, et quand je lui ai demandé, elle a dit que cet homme était un ami.

-Oh... alors ça veut dire que quand on considère quelqu'un comme son ami, on lui fait des baisers ?

-Je crois, oui. Comme on est ami j'ai pensé que ça ne te gênerait pas...

-Ben quand même... j'ai une sensation bizarre dans les lèvres maintenant...

-Désolée alors. Mais de toute façon, on a pas besoin de se faire des baisers pour être de bons amis non ? Alors tout va bien.

La jeune fille se releva et ramassa son bâton de kendo.

-Bon, on rentre ?

Le garçon se leva à son tour, ramassa ses bâtons et les deux jeunes épéistes prirent le chemin du retour. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans le silence, le garçon prit le bras de la fille et l'arrêta.

-Hum ?

-Ben je me disais, puisqu'on est amis... commença-t-il.

-?

-On pourra se faire des baisers plus souvent ? J'aime bien la sensation...

La jeune fille sourit.

-Bien-sûr !

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire, et peu à peu disparurent dans la nuit calme et paisible du village de Shimotsuki.

 _ **13 ans plus tard...**_

Quelque part sur une mer appelée « Nouveau Monde », sur le bateau du célèbre pirate au Chapeau De Paille, deux hommes discutaient, accoudés à la rambarde. L'homme aux cheveux verts venait de finir de raconter un long récit à l'homme aux cheveux blond, qui semblait abasourdi par ces paroles.

-Et... et donc, c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ?

-Ben oui. Même si on se bat tout le temps, on est amis non ?

Le blond dévisagea le vert pendant quelques instants, puis soupira et se passa une main sur le front.

-Oui, Zoro, il est possible que nous soyons amis...

-Ben alors ?

-... Mais il serait PEUT-ÊTRE LE TEMPS DE GRANDIR UN PEU !

A ces mots, le cuisinier du bateau abattit une jambe destructrice sur le bretteur, qui prit rapidement la fuite. Puis le blond se mit à courir après le vert, avec la ferme intention de lui remettre les idées en place. S'en suis donc une course-poursuite longue et acharnée, observée de loin par les membres de l'équipage hilares, et durant laquelle l'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT DE MAL BORDEL ?!

 **Fin**

 **Voili voilu ! Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review et à la prochaine !**


End file.
